Modern Life
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: She's an artist. When her mom introduces her to him, things go uphill and downhill all at the same time. OCxSesshomaru T for language use.
1. Chapter 1 Sexy Demon

My glass cup made a clinking sound as it hit the table."Shit! The water spilled! My huge homework assignment is going to take forever with the process I'm going through! And the fucking critic is going to the meeting place next week!" I growled with frustration. I'm gonna have to pull an all-nighter just to finish this up. If I call my smart-ass sister for help, she'll just flip me the bird.

I went to the kitchen to grab a bag of Cheetos off of the fridge, but damn me and my shortness. 5'2". One word. Bullshit. I closed the window an turned on the TV.

My mom wants me to come to a party tomorrow. So there goes my art plans. She also said I have to go pick out a dress and heels. Fuck heels. I should just wear my gladiator sandels and call it an outfit.

_Tomorrow..._

I went to the best dress shop in town. It's called Wakabe's Runway. Since black and purple are my favorite colors, I'll pick out a purple dress with black heels and purple diamonds. I also got black studs for my first ear piercing, and purple diamond earrings for the second hole. All that stuff cost a lot, but luckily, my mom gave me her credit card. Tonight was the party. She said some businessmen were going to be there. Some guy my the name InuTaisho, and his two sons. I got into the shower, and made myself clean. I got out and checked the time. 6:30. I have 30 minutes to get dressed and get to the party.

I shimmied into my dazzling dress, and put on my heels. I put my earrings into both of my earholes and grabbed my cardigan and my purse and slipped out into the night.

My shiny black convertible was clean, and still usable. I got in and put the key in the ignition. It made a smooth purr as I backed out of my driveway.

My curls blew back and forth, making me look like the sexiest girl in town. Two men in a Dodge Neon stopped next to me at a red light."You wanna come with us cutie?" They asked. I just looked them, because they should know my answer."No." I replied.

Just then the light turned green. I sped off. The party place was just around the corner. I turned the corner, and there was the place. I got out and looked the doors. Hopefully, someone will not ask me to dance. I'm usually not good at dancing.

I walked in, and every woman and man stopped and looked at me. I saw my mom talking to a guy, and I walked over to her.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello, sweetie. I'd like you to meet InuTaisho, and his two sons InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

I held out my hand for a shake, and InuTaisho grabbed it with ease. He sure had a hell of a grip!

"Well, it's time to eat. We made a big feast for every one of my co-workers, and my daughter, Kyomi."

The waiters brought out the food, and I sat at the long table across from InuTaisho's son, Sesshomaru. I had to admit, Sesshomaru looked sexy. He had white hair, golden eyes, and blue strips on his face. After an hour, when everyone else got up to dance, I just stayed put and played games on my phone. I texted my friend, Misao, and told her I was about to go home, when Sesshomaru asked me to dance.

"Would you like to dance?"

I stared at him blankly. He must've thought that I looked bored.

"You look like you spent a great deal of money on your dress and shoes. Don't let it go to waste." He said.

"I'm not a good dancer."

"I'll teach you."

"Fine. But, if you drop me, I'm going to hurt you."

"Like to see you try." He smirked at me as he held his hand out. I grabbed it, a heaved myself up. When we started dancing, he made me feel light on my feet. Even with heels. I felt comfortable with his presence around me.

We stopped dancing in the middle of the floor."Why'd we stop?" I asked. He smirked at me."Shutup! I only asked because I felt swift and light." I went to go check my phone. It was almost 8:30. I was about to leave when a thought just hit me."Would you like to help me with a huge art project?" I asked. I normally don't ask for help when it comes to my career, but this is an exception.

He just shrugged his shoulders."Thanks! Are you gonna drive your car to my house, or do you want me to drive you?"

"What do you think?" He said while smirking.

Damn this sexy demon, with his sexy smile, and his sexy white hair.

I think my hormones are kicking into bitch overdrive.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! It's not funny in this chapter, but the story will get funnier and more romantic as the story progresses. Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Project Makeout Session

**This chapter might have a little bit of mushiness, but other than that its mostly comedy~ **

* * *

Sesshomaru drove his red Cadillac to my house. For some reason, it reminded me of a bright red convertible that girls like driving to the beach.

I had my house key in my hand when I thought about it. Does he know _anything_ about art?

I just ignored the thought, like the dumbass I am. When I realized he was still outside, I noticed him trying to restart his car. It wouldn't start.

Sesshomaru:0 Kyomi:1

I walked outside and just stared. He was rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I guess you can spend the night here while I call a tow truck." He nodded and just walked in. I sighed. Home Sweet Freakin' Home. I walked back into my house and trudged upstairs. I was about to get undressed when I found him in _my _room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"I asked. He just smirked and walked over to me. He leaned down in my face, and slowly approached my lips.

He finally kissed me, and I'm ashamed to say I kissed him back. My lungs were screaming for air when we broke apart. He smirked at me as my cheeks glowed apple red.

I slapped him, and he held my hand to his cheek. I growled."Get out. I need to change."

He was still smirking as he left. That bastard. Kissing an ass was not on my list of things to do before I die.

I quickly changed from a dress to a black 3/4 sleeved shirt with dark blue denim shorts with suspenders. I pulled on my thigh high black socks and my girly combat boots. I looked on my dresser to see my ear cuffs and chains that hang from them. Lets just say I'm a gothic who likes light. I tied my hair into a ponytail, put on a headband and walked downstairs.

While was walking downstairs, I saw a door that was open just a bit. I peeked in, and saw that sexiest demon ever alive. The god of all demons. Damn him with his sexy six pack, with his sexy smirk, and nice body.

"Are you enjoying your view?"

My face flushed as I ran away from the door. He's totally an ass. Kami just go ahead and wish me death.

"Awe, so cute." I turned around and saw his chiseled tan chest. He pulled my chin up to his and we kissed again. Damn me for looking straight into his chest! He slinked his arms around my waist, and mine made their way to his neck. I couldn't believe I was kissing a really sexy demon.

We separated for air and resumed. After a few minutes, I pushed his warm tan chest and put my hands on my hips."We'll continue this some other time. Right now go put on a shirt. I have some pj pants for men in the back room." I must be so gosh damn funny for him to be smirking while walking away. I started grabbing the supplies that I needed to finish my project. I found my paint and a cup, but I lost my paint brushes. I wondered what was taking Seshomaru so long to finish getting dressed.

I walked upstairs to my room, and I found him lying on my bed. I saw a strand of hair that feel over his face. I tucked the strand behind his ear. He was breathing gently, and he looked peaceful while he slept. He held my hand on his face, opened one eye and smirked.

"So you followed me up here?"

"_What? _This is _my _bed your sleeping on! I can be tired too y'know!"

His lips reached my ear."Then we'll sleep together." He pulled me down on the bed and covered us both up. Again, my freakin' face flushed because of this _really _hot demon! He smirked as he saw me blushing madly. His lips were right in front of me. I had to do it. I kissed him again.

Sesshomaru:1 Kyomi:1

He kissed back which surprised me. I kept yanking at his shirt trying to take it off. He took it off while I tangled my fingers in his soft long hair. I pushed him off of me, and hooked my finger inside my mouth to make me seem like a innocent good girl. He smirked at me and I smirked back. I stayed put in my bed and covered myself up. He pulled the blanket off of me, and got into the bed too. He covered us both up and put an arm around my waist, and pulled me close. He was like a living heater!

I felt like a woman who didn't have dignity. That's not completely true. I just kissed a sexy demon who's a living heater.

I heard a knock at the front door with a yell of my name following. Oh no. It's my mom! If she sees Sesshomaru lying in bed with me she'll think that we had s-

Do not want to go there. I pushed Sesshomaru off of my bed. He glared at me and stood."Did you just push this Sesshomaru off of a comfortable bed?" He must be really annoyed to be talking in third person."Wasn't that the doorbell that just rang? I'll go answer it."

I couldn't let him do that, so I jumped on him. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was going for the door."If you go answer the door, I will never here the end of it! She'll start asking to see an engagement ring and grandchildren! Do not open that door!"

"That's just what parents do."

He doesn't understand. My moms a nutjob when it comes to marriage and grandchildren!"Go hide! I'll answer the door." I kissed him for some crazy reason, and pushed him away. I fixed myself up and opened the door. There stood my mom, in a suit, as usual.

"Honey you keep your house nice and clean!" she walked and stood in front of the closet. I'm home fre-

She opened the closet door."Except for the men you try to hide from me." she looked up, and gasped. Damn it, we were so close."Sesshomaru?!" My moms eyes sparkled."I never knew you and Sesshomaru were dating honey!"

"We're not! His car broke down and he had to spend the night!"

"Then why is he shirtless?"

"Because… we were upstairs… kissing."

"Oh my god! When's the wedding? Did he propose yet? When are you having grandchildren?"

"Never, no, and again, never!" I said this at the same time Sesshomaru was saying"Maybe…"

Could this situation become any worse?

* * *

**Told you this chapter would have at least more mushiness.**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready

_Here's the new chapter! Enjoy~_

* * *

Well I cursed myself. My mom took us out to dinner, and I said we had better things to do, but she dragged us along anyway.

My mom kept asking Sesshomaru about all these marriage and baby questions, and I swear I would've killed Sesshomaru if he said yes to **any **baby questions. I was pissed off the whole time, and my mom was grinning. It creeped me out.

"Mom! Please! Stop asking us about baby questions!" I blurted. My mom should know that my temper will flare if she asks unecessary questions.

"So honey, how are you coming along with the project?"

"I barely finished. I have to draw some stupid girl in a kimono, then I have to color it in with copics. I still have to buy the colors I ran out of. Well, mom I have to go. Me and Sesshomaru have to get ready for... for... bed." Damn me and my mouth.

"You guys are sleeping together?!"

"No! Lets go Sesshomaru." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there. I was glad to leave, this was getting way too stupid for me. I'm glad I drove my car here. I was eager to get home and get done. I flew down the street. I had stopped at a red light when Sesshomaru grabbed my chin and kissed me. I backed away, and quickly kissed him again and again. Eventually, he picked me up, spun us around, and he was in the drivers seat and I was in the passengers."Damn you! Stupid bastard!" Sesshomaru smirked."I must not be that much of a bastard if you kiss me back."

"Oh shutup! It's a reflex!"

"Mhmm."

I growled at him. How dare he say that! It's seriously a reflex! We passed my house on the way down the road.

"Yo dumbass, we passed my house."

"I know."

"Wait where are we going?"

"To my house."

"What?" I shouted."I don't have any extra clothes!"

"Stop worrying, I have some clothes that'll fit you. And they're **my** clothes."

I growled at him again."I don't wanna wear your clothes!"

"Fine, you'll be cold then."

"I guess I'll wear them then." I pouted. He was being an ass again. When I felt my car stopping, I realized we were at someone's house.

"Who's house is this?"

"Mine."

"This is your estate?! It's a huge property!" I stared wide eyed. His house was bigger than a mansion! I'm gonna have fun when I get inside.

He rang the bell, and there at the door stood his skanky looking maid. She was wearing a skin tight maids dress, with black stockings. I wasn't trying to look, but she had huge boobs!

It made me feel a little bad since I'm sort of a flat chest, but I'm bigger than a flat chest. She gave a look as I walked in. The look said 'Stay away from him'. I just glared and stuck my tongue out.

"Would you like me to get you a glass of water master?" The maid asked."Could you go clean up one of the guest rooms?"

She glared at me as she left, and I returned the favor. What is it with that maid? Sesshomaru started walking upstairs, and I followed him up there. He opened the door to his room, and we walked in. I just made myself comfortable on his bed, while he found the clothes he said that would fit me. He threw me a white collared shirt, with skinny jeans, and black flats he ordered for his maid.

"I have to go to work tomorrow, so feel free to work the maid as much as you please." I laughed."I'll make sure I do that, Sesshomaru."

I drew in a breath for a moment, and let it out."So, Sesshomaru… you use to wear skinny jeans?"

"Male model."

I laughed as I held my sides."You were a male model? Too unbelievable!" I stopped laughing to say something else."You must've been one sexy model."

He looked at me shocked. A smirk formed on his face as he walked over to me. I backed up into his pillows on his bed when he leaned close to my face."I couldn't believe you were an artist." His hands slinked up my shirt as he leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. I shivered with pleasure when his warm hands made contact with my skin."You must be a hell of a sexy artist. You'd probably look even sexier if you were in a maid costume."

"Master Sesshomaru-" the door flew open. The maid stopped and stared angrily at me. She walked over, and slapped me, hard."You bitch!"(lol XD) I knew their was a red mark on my face, but nothing could keep me from kicking this bitches ass! My bangs covered my eyes as I got up and walked over to the maid and stood. I let my anger overtake me as I slapped the maid 5x as hard as she did to me."Next time, why don't you make sure you notice that Sesshomaru doesn't like you. I don't know why you try so hard for him. Trying to look skanky, because you think that's what he likes. Get over yourself, and stop being a slut."

"You think that just because you're close to him means that you can act like your better than me!" The maid shouted back.

"Enough!" I looked over to Sesshomaru. He looked lik he was angry."Do you really want to know, Mio? Take a look, and enjoy the show." He said as he walked over to me. His warm hands grabbed my waist, and pulled me close to him. He kissed me, for the third time that night. One of his fingers got twirled up into my straight black hair.

How do I get caught up in these situations?

* * *

_ Yay! All finished! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
